


in your arms i’ll stay

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anniversary, Boys Kissing, Family Feels, Fluff and Mush, Heartwarming, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, One Big Happy Family, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was their three year anniversary and Poe wanted to give Finn something that displayed his appreciation for all of these wonderful years with him. A gift wouldn’t be enough to express his love and gratitude for being married to someone so loving, understanding and beautiful like Finn, but still Poe intended on giving Finn a gift that he would love.—or a one shot fic about poe struggling to find finn an anniversary gift, a whole lot of fluff ensues. basically just married finnpoe fluff + them being soft dads.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	in your arms i’ll stay

**Author's Note:**

> finnpoe being soft dads and a happily married couple.

“What do you think about this one?” Poe curiously catechizes, crouching down a bit so that he’s now at eye level with his six year old daughter, Pinn who stood beside him gingerly licking at the vanilla ice cream cone that she held in her hand. She tilted an inquiring head at her father, her brows furrowed in a piqued curiosity as she stared at the gold watch that was on display in the glass case.   
  
Pinn stares intently at it before shrugging a shoulder. “Doesn’t daddy already have a watch?” She asks, dragging her tongue around her mouth and licking up the sticky remnants of ice cream that coated around her lips.   
  
Poe sighs exasperatedly in defeat after coming to the realization that she was right. Finn does have several watches at home, ones that sat untouched on their dresser because he wasn’t too keen on jewelry, rather preferring a simple style instead of wearing flashy accessories. Poe groaned, inwardly cursing lowly under his breath upon realizing that this was the last store in the mall that he’d been into in search of finding Finn an anniversary gift. 

He stood with his hands perched steadily on his hips, tongue pressed against his inner cheek as he contemplated in deep thought. While Poe was wistfully aware that Finn didn’t necessary care for expensive, shiny things he still wanted to give his husband a great gift.   
  
It was their three year anniversary and Poe wanted to give Finn something that displayed his appreciation for all of these wonderful years with him. A gift wouldn’t be enough to express his love and gratitude for being married to someone so loving, understanding and beautiful like Finn, but still Poe intended on giving Finn a gift that he would love. 

The only problem is he didn’t exactly know what that gift was.   
  
“You can put your name on my card that I made, papa.” Pinn offers, the sound of her voice retracts Poe from his pensive reverie as he looks down at his daughter and gives her a gentle smile.   
  
His heart swelled at the thought of her wanting to share her gift with him. 

“Thank you, Bug but that’s your gift that you made. You should be the one that gives it to your dad. Don’t worry, I’ll think of something,” He assures her, running a hand through her billowy coif of brown curls before pecking a kiss against her forehead. He wounds his arm around her small frame and lifted her high in his arms, holding her body steadily against his.   
  
“Come on. We should get back home your dad’s making dinner tonight.” He ripostes as they walk through the crowded mall heading directly towards the exit. “And don’t tell him that I bought you ice cream okay? He’ll kill me if he finds out that I gave you sugar before your meal.” 

Pinn giggled and nodded her head as she finished the remainder of her sugary treat. “Okay, papa!” 

—

Upon their arrival at their house, Poe’s stomach growled ravenously as the delicious aroma of food whiffed in his nostrils, filling his senses. He opened the door, setting Pinn down on her feet before shrugging out of his jacket. “Smells good in here!” 

At the sound of his husband’s voice, Finn sauntered from the kitchen into the living room where he sees his husband and daughter. A wide smile spreads across his lips. “Did you guys have fun?” He asked before taking a step forward to press a kiss against Poe’s lips. 

“Yeah! We went to the mall and papa was saying bad words in the car ride back home!” Pinn revealed, giggling softly at Finn’s amused facial expression. 

He raised his eyebrows and folds his arms akimbo as he looked over at Poe, who flushed sheepishly. “Oh really? What bad words did your papa say?” Finn questions, narrowing an accusatory glare at his husband.   
  
“Uh, baby why don’t you go in your room and play while your dad and I talk.” Poe hastily suggested before his daughter had the opportunity of mimicking his vulgar words of profanity. When she gaitered off down the hallway in the direction of her bedroom, Finn smacked Poe against the shoulder who yelped an ‘ _ow_!’ as he pouted and rubbed the sore spot. 

Finn rolled his eyes at his husband’s dramatics. “Ow, Finn! Why’d you do that?” Poe asked, frowning. 

“Because, I told you to watch your language around our daughter. Last time she repeated something you said I got called down to her school because she was calling everyone a little shit on the playground.” Finn assertively chastised, much to Poe’s amusement who laughed upon hearing that. His laughter subsided when Finn glared at him pointedly.

“Okay, okay.” Poe concedes in defeat, walking up to Finn and pressing a kiss against his bare shoulder as he wrapped his arm’s tightly around Finn’s waist, tugging him closer. “I’m sorry. D’you forgive me?” Poe asks, jutting his lip out in a puppy-dog-eyed pout, a tactic of his that always made Finn completely weak under his volition.

It was unfair. Between Poe and Pinn, their use of giving him the sorry puppy dog eyes and moue pout always had Finn succumbing to their pleads. It was of no use, he could never really hold a grudge or be mad at them for an extensive amount of time. They were just too cute for his own good. 

Rolling his eyes yet again and sighing deeply in exasperation, Finn nods causing Poe to smile impishly. “I’m serious, no more foul language around her!” 

Poe nods his head vigorously in agreement, humming under his breath. He leans forward and captures Finn’s lip in a slow, feverish kiss. “The only dirty words I’ll use is when we’re in the bedroom.” He murmurs coquettishly against Finn’s lips, his hand descending lower as they dropped from their resting position on his waist to the ample cupping of his ass cheeks. Poe grips them both in his hands and gives them a hard squeeze as he pushes his pelvis against Finn’s seeking friction. 

Finn chuckles, throatily as he bit down on his lower lip. “Mm as much as I would love to, I have food to finish cooking and our daughter’s in the other room.” He congresses in forewarning, much to his own avail. 

“I know. I’m just giving you a preview of what you can expect tonight.” Poe whispers huskily, his wanton mouth now pampering open-mouthed kisses and love bites all over Finn’s skin. His forefinger teases against the exposed skin of Finn’s waist causing a shiver to roll down his spine. “I’m gonna make our anniversary memorable.”   
  
Finn huffs breathlessly, licking his dry lips. “Yeah?” 

“Mhm. I’m gonna make it the best night because you deserve it.” Poe relents on his raffish teasing and retracts his mouth away from Finn’s neck. He pulls back slightly, looking intently in Finn’s eyes. “I mean it. I promise I’ll make this the best anniversary. I don’t know exactly how yet, but–” 

“Poe,” Finn sighs softly, wounding his arms around Poe’s neck. “I don’t care about anything fancy. As long as we’re together that’s all that matters. _You’re_ all that matters, okay? We can sit at home and watch movies for all I care. As long as I’m with you then I’m okay.” He answers truthfully, his words imbuing a heartfelt sincerity.

He chuckles lightly and coos when he sees Poe’s eyes beginning to sheen with fresh tears. He’d almost forgot how much of a sweet, emotional teddy bear he was. 

“Sorry, it’s just I still don’t know how I got so lucky. You and Pinn mean everything to me. I never thought that I could ever have this, a family.” Finn nods as he thumbed away the tears that spilled from Poe’s heavy eyes.   
  
“Me either. It’s crazy how much I love you two. I didn’t even know I was capable of being so in love that it physically hurts whenever you leave. And Pinn,” Finn chuckles, shaking his head as tears begin to gather in his eyes too. “That little girl is the light of my life.”

As if she heard her name being said or if she heard them crying (the latter more likely), Pinn entered back into the living room, her eyes widened with worry. She jogged over to her fathers and threw her arms around their waists, burying her face against Finn’s lower torso. 

“Don’t cry, dads.” She says, her words muffling as she pressed her face further against the fabric of Finn’s shirt, her tiny hands curling into fists as she gripped him closer. 

Finn and Poe exchanged a heartfelt look.

“It’s okay, little one. We’re not crying because we’re sad.” Finn assures her, brushing a few loose strands of her billowy brown curls out of her face. He rubs his hand soothingly against her back. 

“You’re not?”  
  


Poe shook his head. He untangled his arms from around Finn and crouched down so that he could be face to face with Pinn. “We’re crying because we’re happy. And because we love each other and you so much.” At this, Pinn peeks an eye open to look at him. She looks between both of her dads cautiously. 

Finn nodded in agreement then followed suit in crouching at Pinn’s eye level. “Yeah. These are happy tears.”   
  
Pinn lowered her eyes and fiddled nervously with her fingers. “I thought I was in trouble for telling on Papa and for eating that ice cream at the mall.” She muttered lowly, her head further lowering in shame.

 _Ice_ _cream_? Finn mouths, but holds no actual malice at his husband who only shrugged sheepishly, _she asked! I couldn’t say no to that face._ Poe mutters helplessly in response. 

“No, sweetie you’re not in trouble at all. Sometimes papa and I get so overwhelmed by how much we love you and we turn into blubbering, sappy messes.” 

Pinn furrows a confused brow and tilts her head. “Overwhelmed?” She repeated inquisitively, wondering what it meant. 

“Yeah. Overwhelmed. Normally when it’s used it means something bad or negative. But with you it’s a good thing. It’s like, dad and I are so unbelievably grateful and happy to be your dads that it seems unreal sometimes.” Poe explained, gauging for Pinn’s reaction to see if she understood his attempted explanation.   
  
“Oh.” She responds after a brief moments silence. “I get it. That’s how I feel about you guys too. I’m overwhelmed when daddy tucks me in and kisses me to sleep every night and when papa reads me a bedtime story with the funny voices and tells me that he loves me.” 

It takes everything in their power not to burst out into tears again upon hearing her say those things. Poe, being the emotional wreck that he is succumbed to his feelings and cried. Finn’s heart swelled in enamor as he recalled his daughter’s heartfelt sentiments. While they know that Poe’s explanation probably wasn’t the best, Pinn still understood the gist of what the word meant in their definition. 

They were happy to know that their love for Pinn was reciprocated because there was a time, during the early months of her adoption where it felt as if she wasn’t comfortable around them. She was quiet (which was understandable, given that they were strangers) and rarely made any eye contact with them.   
  
She called them both ‘Mr. Dameron’ and would shyly tuck her chin against her chest and lower her head whenever she did manage to utter a word to them. The adoption agent told them not to feel bad about her not opening up so quickly, that it would take time for her to feel comfortable in a new setting but after almost a year of her being with them Pinn still acted hesitant around them and they couldn’t help _but_ to feel defeated. 

They thought that maybe they did something wrong or that she didn’t understand why she had two dads instead of a mom and a dad like most of the kids at her school. 

“You two are married and love each other.” She said one day when they sat her down to talk to her. They wanted to be sure that she understood and was comfortable with having two gay dads. If she wasn’t they wouldn’t force her or try to coerce her in any way of being accepting. 

“Yeah, we do.” Finn smiled as he reached over and grabbed Poe’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “I guess what we’re trying to ask is that we know that most kids at your school have society’s standards of ‘normal’ parents,” Finn says, looking over to Poe who sat upright, fixing his posture. 

“Yeah, one dad and one mom. But you know that’s not the only way parents come in. Some people have two mommies, two daddies, or one mommy and one daddy and sadly some people have none.” Poe explains. 

“Mhm. Or some kids have people who aren’t biologically their parents, but they’re still those kids’ parents.” Finn relented, sighing softly as he looked over at Pinn. “Are we making any sense at all?”   
  
She nodded but they could still see the residual confusion marring the features of her face. “We’re terrible at this. But dna doesn’t make someone family. Loving someone unconditionally, being there for them _that’s_ what makes you family. Finn and I aren’t related to you by blood but we still love and care about you. And we want you to know that we’ll be here for you whenever you need us if you want that.” 

“If you don’t want that, we’ll understand that too. We just want what’s best for you.” 

They were both taken completely by surprise one day when they took her out to the park. She was playing on the swings with the other kids while Finn and Poe sat on the bench a few feet away.   
  
“She’s talking to other kids so that’s progress.” Poe acknowledged. 

“Yeah and I’m happy about that...” 

“But?” Poe questioned. 

Finn sighs, his shoulders slouch solemnly in defeat. “But I wish she would do that with us. I know it’s selfish and I shouldn’t push her and I hate myself for being so whiny and needy about it. But I just feel like _we’re_ doing something wrong. Sorry, it’s stupid I know, I shouldn’t be making this about us.” He muttered somberly. 

“Hey,” Poe calls softly, grabbing Finn’s hand to capture his attention. “I know it doesn’t seem like it now but she’ll get there. We just have to be patient with her, show her that we’re willing to work for her trust. I feel the same way sometimes too. But it just takes time. And we have more than enough of that to give her.”   
  


“Yeah, yeah you’re right. I’m just feeling emotional and–” Their conversation was abruptly interjected by the sound of a loud, rancorous cry. All the parents at the park looked around, searching to see if it was their kid who was bellowing out the loud wails. Finn’s heart dropped when he looked over towards the swing and saw that it was their kid sitting on the dirty ground, clothes askew and covered in mud. She was sitting upright, clutching her knee and whimpering softly. 

“Poe!” He alerted, quickly rising to his feet before sprinting over to her. He could hear the sounds of Poe’s heavy footsteps following in tow behind him. 

As they got closer, they could see that that was a splintered cut on her knee that was oozing thick boughs of blood out of the wound. Her face was moist with tears and her bottom lip trembled. She blinked, looking up at both of them as she rocked back and forth. 

“It hurts.” She whimpered again, squeezing her eyes shut as she sniffled lightly. 

Finn and Poe each crouched down beside her as they assessed the damage of her wound. Luckily, it wasn’t bad enough to where she needed to go to the hospital. It was just a cut that needed to be thoroughly cleaned and sealed with a band aid over it. Finn dug inside of his pocket and pulled out a napkin. 

“This will hurt but we need to stop the bleeding, okay?” He said in forewarning to her before he gently began to dab the cut with the napkin, soaking up the blood. She winced and whimpered, burying her face against Poe’s chest. 

Surprised by then physical contact, Poe cautiously wrapped his arm around her body as he cradled her against his chest, whispering soft reassurances to her. “It’s gonna be okay.” He whispers in a litany. 

“We’re gonna have to go home to get this properly cleaned.” Finn informed her as he disposes the blood soaked napkin in the trash can.   
  
When they got home, they sat her down onto the toilet while they cleaned her cut. She cried, wriggled and winced when Poe applied the peroxide and the ointment onto the cut. “There, all done.” He said once he placed the Elmo decorated band aid on the wound. 

She hopped off of the toilet and wiggled her leg, almost as if she was testing his work.

“Almost as good as new, right?” Finn asked, in which she smiled softly and nodded her head. She fiddled with her fingers, opening her mouth but then quickly snapping it shut after a moments contemplation. Just as Finn parted his mouth to tell her that it was okay, and that she didn’t have to say anything, she quickly stepped forward and wrapped her tiny arms around them pulling them both into a hug.   
  
Poe glanced over her head, sharing an surprised look of astonishment with Finn. This was the first time that she’s hugged them or shown them any affection. They relished in this moment, squeezing their arms around her in comfort. As if her hugging them wasn’t enough to make them emotional, she kissed them on the cheek uttering “thank you, dads.” to each of them. 

They cried in their room later on that night after that. 

After that day, she wasn’t so apprehensive about being around them. She slowly began to open up and talk to them more. Albeit still shy, she would still walk up to one of them, gently tugging on their shirt sleeve to ask for something to drink or eat. She was the one who initially suggested that Poe read to her every night for bed which of course he couldn’t deny her.   
  
Eventually, she became more comfortable around them no longer being hesitant in calling them dad and papa (so that there was no confusion.) She even suggested that she change her name to Pinn, ‘ _it’s both of your names mixed together!’_ She cheerfully told them one day in explanation.   
  
That was a year ago. Now, she was their whole world. They were all close and she loved both of her dads dearly. It was crazy to think how much had changed in the two years since they adopted her. 

“Yeah, Bug. It’s just like that.” Poe says, his voice wavering and on the precipice of breaking out in tears again. 

“Okay, I need to go check on the food before it burns in the oven.” Finn chortles, sniffling and wiping his moist face. “I’ll be right back.” 

When Finn saunters off in the kitchen, Pinn turns to Poe. “Did you think of a gift to give daddy yet?” 

Poe stood there in quiet contemplation. He nods as an idea suddenly emerges into his mind. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I did.”

—

“Mine first! Mine first!” Pinn exclaims excitedly, skipping over to the couch where she had two gifts clutched against her chest and a smile wide across her lips.

“Okay. You’re first.” Finn laughed, picking her up and settling her in between both him and Poe on the couch. Pinn extended a gift to each of them, smiling widely as she watches them slowly unwrap the gifts. 

Small gasps emanated from their mouths as they opened their gifts. They both had handmade cards which said _‘Happy three years in love day, I love you.’_ followed by a drawn picture of their quaint little family. Then, it was accompanied by another set of gifts; a crafted bracelet for Poe. “I’ll wear this forever.” He said as he slid the beaded bracelet onto his arm, and a tie for Finn. 

“How did you get money to pay for this?” She pointes a finger over at Poe who smiled sheepishly. 

“Thank you, for the gifts. We love them.” Fin said as he pulls Pinn into a hug. Poe reciprocates the embrace, wrapping his arms around Pinn and kissing the top of her head. 

“Now, my turn!” Poe adduced, pulling out a envelope. “Well, it’s a gift for all of us really.” He handed the envelope over to Finn who looked at him with a raised brow. 

Finn opened the seal of the envelope, pulling out the piece of paper that was inside. His eyes scanned over the paper. “Poe,” It was the official court letter of Pinn’s name change. There at the bottom of the paper was Pinn Dameron written in cursive. They went to the court house months ago to get it officiated and the papers had finally arrived. 

“What’s that?” Pinn questions craning her neck to look at the paper her father held in his hand.   
  
“It’s a paper that has your name on it. Remember when you said that you wanted to change your name and we went to the courthouse so we could officially make you Pinn Dameron?” She nods, smiling at the memory. “This is it. The paper that says you’re officially a Dameron like us.” 

“Wow.” 

“Poe. This is amazing.” Finn fawns as he leaned over to kiss Poe’s mouth. 

“I’ve got your other present that I’ll give to you later tonight.” Poe whispered lowly, the retort causing Finn to playfully smack him against the shoulder. 

“Last but not least it’s my turn. Here you go.” Finn watched while Poe unveiled his gift. His breath hitched as a watery smile began to wan on his mouth. 

“Flying lessons?”   
  


Finn nods, shrugging a shoulder. “Yeah. You’re always telling me about how your mom was this great pilot and I thought that, I don’t know, you’d want to do something to make you feel apart of her like she’s still here with you.” 

Poe was more than avid in grabbing Finn by the back of the neck and marring him in a deep, ferocious kiss to express his gratitude. This was probably one of the best gifts he’s ever received. Unfortunately he wasn’t granted the opportunity of receiving quality time with his mother before her sudden macabre perish, and often had to revel in her memory with stories about her from his father.   
  
While he was ecstatic to hear of his mother’s wondrous adventures as a pilot, it saddened Poe deeply, knowing that she was no longer there and that he couldn’t share the opportunity of flying with her himself. 

The gift of Finn paying so that he could have flying lessons, just so he could feel some semblance of a connection with his deceased mother made Poe’s heart swell in appreciation.

“I love you, so so much. You know that, right?” He declared assertively, looking intently into Finn’s eyes.

“I do. And I love you.” Finn repeats the heartfelt sentiment with equal fervor and enamor as he stared into the looking warmth of the man he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> kinda steered away from the plot a little but oh well!


End file.
